tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby's New Whistle
Toby's New Whistle is an upcoming Season 13 episode. Plot Everyone on Sodor is in high spirits, except for Toby as his bell needs repairs. Their are no spare bells at the Steamworks, so Toby must be fitted with a very loud and large whistle. James sees Toby's new whistle, and comments that he once had one, and mentions that it is one of the loudest whistles he had ever heard. But Toby is afraid to blow it, as he does not like very loud noises. The Fat Controller tells Toby that he must collect Lady Hatt from Knapford. Toby decides to go slow and steady, to avoid using his whistle. Gordon, however, is very annoyed at this, as Toby is delaying his express. Toby is soon close to Knapford, when suddenly, he sees a herd of cattle blocking the line. Toby tried telling the farm workers, but they couldn't hear him. Then he tried to shove them off the rails with his cowcatcher, but nothing worked. Toby soon admits to Henrietta that they just might be trapped. Suddenly, Toby hears an engine's whistle. Toby knows that if he does not do something, the engine will have a serious accident. So, Toby, although nervous, blasts his whistle as loud as he can. The engine, Thomas, stops just in time. Thomas is very grateful, and the two engines puff to Knapford. But suddenly, The Fat Controller arrives at a crossing, and is very stern with Toby. Suddenly, Toby spots a fallen tree across the line ahead. Then, who should come racing around the corner, but Gordon with the express! Toby whistles as loud and as long as he can. Gordon stops just in time, with this buffers just a few inches away from the tree. Gordon and the Fat Controller praise Toby. Soon, Toby's bell is mended and he is offered to keep the whistle also, but Toby declines, saying that his bell is all he needs to be useful. Characters * Toby * Gordon * Thomas * Emily * Percy * James * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Henrietta (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theaters in January 2010. * James reveals that he used to have a three-chimed whistle. Goofs * Toby already has a whistle, as heard in Bull's Eyes. * In the shot from inside Toby's cab, he has no driver or fireman. * Kevin justs fits the new whistle onto Toby's roof, but some pipework should've been fitted from Toby's boiler to the new whistle to make it work properly. Gallery File:HenriettaCGI.png|Henrietta File:Toby'sNewWhistle1.png|Title card File:Toby'sNewWhistle2.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle3.png|Victor and Toby File:Toby'sNewWhistle4.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle5.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle6.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle8.png|James, Victor, and Toby File:Toby'sNewWhistle9.png|James File:Toby'sNewWhistle10.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Toby File:Toby'sNewWhistle11.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle12.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle13.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle14.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle15.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle16.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle17.png|Thomas File:Toby'sNewWhistle18.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle19.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle20.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle21.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle22.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle23.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle24.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle25.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle26.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle27.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle28.png|Lady Hatt File:Toby'sNewWhistle29.png|Kevin and Toby File:Toby'sNewWhistle30.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle31.png|Victor, Kevin, and Toby Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes